The present invention relates to wrist or arm pads for use with keyboards.
Users of keyboards typically rest their wrists and forearms on the table surface or the edge of the table in front of the keyboard when using the keyboard. The movement between the "at rest" position on the table and a typing position with the hands actually suspended above the keyboard can be repeated hundreds of times daily. The resulting stress caused by the repeated motion, as well as the hardness of the table and table edge, can result in injuries. The use of foam pads and other support and cushioning devices for cushioning the user's wrists with respect to the table and elevating the hands is known in the art.
These pads are typically standardized for all operators and do not allow for varying forearm and wrist lengths and thicknesses. Also, frequent users may wish to vary the height or placement of the support pad with respect to the keyboard to rest certain sets of muscles. A need exists for a wrist and forearm support pad which is adjustable to fit varying sizes of anatomies, as well as to varying preferences of hand placement.